Overleg gebruiker:Iscool
Hallo, welkom bij Fictieve Landen! Bedankt voor je bewerking aan de Immeland pagina. Laat alsjeblieft een bericht achter op mijn overleg pagina als ik je ergens mee kan helpen! -- Pierlot (Overleg) jun 24, 2010 15:30 Goed bezig! Geweldig goed gedaan, Iscool! Nieuwelingen zoals jij kunnen we nooit genoeg hebben. We hadden al Horigheim, de befaamde stadsstaat, maar Immeland is natuurlijk een welkome aanwinst. Goed gedaan, ik weet zeker dat ook onze hoofd-admin Pierlot dit kan waarderen! Gebruikers van jouw kaliber zijn dungezaaid: als ik ook kijk naar je eigen wikia, Iscoolwikia, dan heb ik het gevoel dat we hier met een toekomstige schrijver te maken hebben! Nieuwe Start jun 27, 2010 16:40 (UTC) :) Imme Roerdinkholder, leider der Immelanders, gefelicteerd met het mooie artikel Immeland. :D Nieuwe Start jun 30, 2010 12:35 (UTC) Leuk Leuk dat je zoveel mooie artikeltjes maakt. Heb je ook al mijn landje Kajunda gezien? ;-) Indiaantje jul 8, 2010 14:09 (UTC) :Oh en wordt Trezmontenie ook 'n landje zoals Immeland? :D Indiaantje jul 8, 2010 14:11 (UTC) :Misschien ! Iscool jul 18, 2010 09:52 (UTC) Wedstrijd Ik zag die wedstrijd van Indiaantje en Pierlot , ik wil wel meedoen. :Iedere gebruiker mag meedoen. op Forum:Stemming Uitgelicht Artikel jul 8, 2010 15:09 (UTC) Ik doe al mee met het artikeltje Kajunda. Als je een beter artikel hebt (of gaat maken) dan kan die ook genomineerd worden. Pierlot nomineerd denk ik Horigheim ofzo en dan hebben wel al best veel kandidaten. Indiaantje jul 8, 2010 15:10 (UTC) Nieuw Ik ben The New George , ik ken jou en wil dingen bewerken. Meehelpen met Immeland? Ik ga de pagina Turdingheim maken. Oke leuk dat je mee wilt helpen , en mij kent. Word Turdingheim als Immeland ?Iscool jul 18, 2010 09:48 (UTC) :Turdigheim, een buurlandje van Horigheim misschien? Misschien mag 't van Pierlot wel bij zijn Raadssteden-federatie. Dr. Magnus jul 18, 2010 11:41 (UTC) Bijdragen Je bijdragen zijn erg goed beste kerel! En je hebt er al weer 93 (nog 7 en dan is 't 100!). Als je zo door gaat haal je ons allemaal in en wordt je bijdrager nr.1! :) Dr. Magnus jul 18, 2010 11:47 (UTC) Probleem melding Wat betreft je probleem melding: de hoofdpagina is beveiligd voor vandalisme zodat jij hem dus niet kunt bewerken. Ik heb er echter het volste vertrouwen in dat jij geen vandaal bent en serieus een verbetering of uitbreiding aan wilt brengen, en dus zal ik de beveiliging van de hoofdpagina voor je versoepelen zodat jij hem wel kunt bewerken, maar gebruikers die hier nog maar 3 dagen zijn, of die geen account hebben, dat niet kunnen. Ik hoop dat het probleem dat je hebt gemeld daarmee ook is opgelost. Vriendelijke groet, Dr. Magnus jul 18, 2010 11:50 (UTC) Fictieve Landen:Project Sprookjes Doe mee, met Fictieve Landen:Project Sprookjes en maak sprookjes aan voor je eigen land of voor de landen van andere gebruikers. Help elkaar, deel ideeen, en overleg op de overlegpagina van het project en op de overlegpagina van de overige leden. Maak andere projecten aan, ook voor je eigen landen en zaken, en vraag elkaar lid te worden. Laten we met ons allen een paar leuke projectjes opzetten om de site te verbeteren en samenwerking te bevorderen. Hartelijke groet van, Verteller jul 24, 2010 13:07 (UTC) Probleem meldingen Hoi, je moet proberen om de probleem meldingen alleen te gebruiken als er echt een serieus probleem aan de hand is. Je roep nu namelijk de wikia staff op (vergelijk het met bellen van 112). En hun kunnen er niks aan doen dat een artikel slecht is. Dus, gebruik het alleen in echte noodgevallen, of bij foutmeldingen, error's of bugs en als er geen moderator aanwezig is. --Apoo Banaan aug 8, 2010 14:05 (UTC) :Het is precies zo als apoo zegt aug 8, 2010 16:25 (UTC) Immeland Nieuwe toevoegingen aan Immeland. :Ik vind Immeland een erg mooi artikel en waardeer het zeer dat je nog altijd zo je best doet om het te verbeteren. ;) Indiaantje sep 8, 2010 18:07 (UTC) Vraagje... ...ben je d'r nog? We hebben je gemist maat! Nieuwe Start sep 11, 2010 11:52 (UTC) :Werkelijk waar, waar blijf je? De site kán niet zonder jouw! Nieuwe Start sep 13, 2010 18:19 (UTC) Je bent er nog! Fijn om te zien dat je er nog bent! :D Nieuwe Start sep 14, 2010 14:10 (UTC) Ik ben er weer Ik help nog steeds mee en een goede bewerker geworden . :Dat mag je wel stellen ja. Je bent zowaar een betere bewerker dan de oprichter Lotje. :) Dr. Magnus okt 12, 2010 16:21 (UTC) In elk geval, Iscool, je bent lekker bezig en Uilon is een mooi artikeltje geworden. Wie weet wordt 'ie nog wel mooier dan Horigheim! Veel succes, je helpt de site erg. Dr. Magnus okt 26, 2010 14:58 (UTC) Uilon Je wilde toch wat hulp met de pagina Uilon? Ik heb er 'ns een leuk klein verhaaltje bij getikt, je moet maar zeggen of je het goed vind: :Zie Hier Groet, :Pierius Magnus dec 20, 2010 14:33 (UTC) : :Heel goed bedacht! Dat Mama Rihon ''was erg leuk en UiloniËrs een goed bedachte naam. Hoe wil je het noemen? Iscool dec 20, 2010 15:01 (UTC) Hoe zal ik het noemen? Nou, iets als "Uilon in 2010" ofzo? :P Ik denk dat Uilon een fijn buurland zal zijn voor Immeland om naast te wonen, net zoals Horigheim, de Raadssteden en Kajunda. Vind je Rihonville ook een goede nieuwe hoofdstad? Groet, Pierius Magnus dec 20, 2010 15:06 (UTC) Antwoord Ik heb het antwoord op Imme Roerdinkholder gelezen. Ik ben het daarmee eens. Pierlot is nu weg. Ik ben wel zo'n beetje de baas van de site samen met Dr. Magnus. Iscool dec 22, 2010 14:46 (UTC) Lovia Je was om 10:47, 2 januari, 2011 nog ff online in Lovia zag ik. Je hebt twintig bijdragen geleverd, en als je er nog 30 maakt (en da's best wel makkelijk kan ik je vertellen) dan mag je stemmen in de verkiezingen - dat kan nog tot en met 26 januari. Ik hoop dat je zo aardig zult zijn dat te doen! Hartelijke groet, Pierius Magnus jan 3, 2011 13:43 (UTC) Iscool Ik stel voor dat je Iscool voor zijn harde werk en goede inzet beloond door hem moderator rechten te geven en bureaucraat rechten. Hij heeft het verdiend, en bovendien: ''íemand moet de boel draaiende houden en de site voor vandalen behoeden. Pierius Magnus jan 5, 2011 17:11 (UTC) Vervelend nieuws Ik heb vervelend nieuws voor je over Pierlot. Hij is een nazi en is wegens misdaden geblokkeerd van alle wikia's. Pas over 1 jaar, in 2012, kan hij terugkeren. Ikzelf en andere FL'ers blijven actief op nation.wikia.com. Waar ook jij van harte welkom bent (en met 20 extra bijdragen een burger wordt en mag stemmen). Groet, Pierius Magnus jan 9, 2011 11:16 (UTC) De Baron De baron heeft een hersenbloeding gehad. Hij zal minstens een jaar moeten herstellen van deze toestand. Vermoedelijk had hij dit al langer, én heeft het tevens zijn gedrag beïnvloed. --''Iemand'' :Korrelland Gelukkig nieuwjaar! Gelukkig Nieuwjaar broeder! The glorious First Consul of Rome jan 7, 2012 22:30 (UTC)